fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Venus Sullivan
Venus Hope Sullivan was born on February 13 of an unknown year. She is one of the strongest mages in Fiore. She is good friends with Wendy Marvell and the Rosenblatt family. Appearance Venus is a young woman who has long blonde hair, often tied in a bun, and bright aquamarine eyes, with long eyelashes. Venus has a soft face shape, topped with normal lips. Venus is a lover of sports, as she is very slim, has muscle mass and has trained in many sport types. Many people have said she is a younger version of her mother. Venus often wears jean shorts, and light colored tops. She is often seen with earbuds on as she loves music and singing. Venus's fairy tail mark is on her right forearm and the mark is blue. She is known for both her intelligence and beauty, although she hates dressing up for formal events and is often seen wandering around in her casual clothes. She always wears a crystal necklace, gifted to her by her cousin Jenna. She carries her Galaxy Blade around her belt, along with her spell book and royal wand. Personality Venus is strong, athletic and very stubborn. She is very confident, and hard-working, she also is a realist, stubbornly believing that "believing is seeing" is true. Being accidentally left in the Queensborough Palace Library when she was little led her to being one of the smartest mages in Fiore, and the youngest person who achieved being on the of the Ten Wizard Saints. She is often called the "Princess of the Fairies" because many believe her talent was passed down from Titania, making Evergreen her blood enemy. She is one of the most beautiful singers in Fiore, as even the king loved her music. Venus especially loves letting out her inner goof, as shown when she often dances in the guild hall, singing as well. She is never afraid of a challenge, but sometimes she is a little too confident and occasionally boastful. Her favorite colors are purple, blue and red. At a very young age, Venus learned how to play three instruments, the piano, the flute and the violin, because her parents feared that Venus wouldn't know music. She is part of the Queensborough Family, which is a favorite of the king. The Queensboroughs later died as Chance and Bella both died in a battle, but knowing that she caused their death, Hisui thinks of Venus as a little sister. Strangely though Venus is a very supportive guild member of Fairy Tail, she loves all things evil and often lies. She is sometimes even called, "The Liar" by her friends and guildmates. Venus often stands up for her friends and guildmates, but she is known to favor some over others. She a smart-worker and a very talented problem solver. Venus is very forgetful, and very quick to blame others, one of the most annoying traits of Venus is her stubbornness as she cannot stand when somebody else besides her is right. Especially when it is one of her close friends. History Venus is part of the Queensborough Family and Rosenblatt Family. She was born to Bella and Chance Queensborough who, when Venus was six, died when they were facing a monster with the Magic Council. During this accident, Venus had been locked in the library for safety and she read many books in that day. She was later taken in by the Rosenblatts, who treated her like family, but when Venus was ten, she decided to join a guild as she was very bored by her day to day life. She first joined the Magic Council as her parents were well respected members of the Magic Council, but got bored again and moved to Fairy Tail. It is said she earned her dragon slaying magic from a lacrima when she was very young, but it is yet to be confirmed. Magic and Abilities Mystery Magic: Magic in which the user can use a spell book to cast any spell, despite not being born with or taught that specific type of magic. Mystery Magic is very dangerous to use though, so it is safe not to use it unless it is an emergency. * Mystery Powder: aquired by defeating the four mystery monsters scattered around the earth, Mystery Powder will allow the user to call for any of the monsters the user has defeated. * Mystery Absorb: this spell allows the user to take the magic of their opponent and use it themselves. This spell is very dangerous so you should only use it during emergencies. Galaxy Blade Technique: Venus got the Galaxy Blade from a book in the library, learning the technique is very hard, but perfecting it is even harder. Venus had consulted Makarov for help using the blade many times Magic Dragon Slayer Magic: Venus is a mist dragon slayer which means she has the same type of magic as her good friend Wendy Marvell, but with the ability to manipulate magic. * Magic Dragon's Roar: A version of Dragons Roar. When using this attack, Venus breathes a spray of magic toward her target. It has been shown to be very powerful, as it destroyed a whole rain forest, and later Venus says it wasn't her strongest. * Magic Dragon's Claw: Venus jumps into the air and unleashes a large force of magic when she kicks. * Magic Dragon's Wing Attack * Magic Dragon's Crushing Fang Dragon Force Equipment Galaxy Blade: a sword containing shards of all different types of magic, that can unleash many different types of magic in one attack. Galaxy Wand: the wand that can attack with spell book spells, dangerous to the human body so she can use it without harming herself.